Come Away With Me
by fembuck
Summary: Morgana has been acting strangely, and Gwen finally learns why. Morgana/Gwen, Gwen/Morgana, femslash


**Title: **Come Away With Me

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** The BBCs _Merlin_

**Pairing:** Gwen/Morgana

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** Morgana has been acting strangely, and Gwen finally learns why.

---

Gwen was surprised when she felt Morgana's fingers gently wrap around her wrist. She had combed out Morgana's hair, her mistress was changed for bed, and more logs had been added to the fire, so there was nothing else for her to see to.

At one time, she would have sat with Morgana for a while (occasionally even lounging in bed beside her on top of the blankets) but over the past months Morgana had become secretive and their nighttime chats had stopped.

"I'd like to-" Morgana began softly almost hesitantly as her thumb stroked Gwen's wrist softly. "If you have some time there's something I'd like to share with you," Morgana continued in a firmer tone, her eyes meeting Gwen's and holding them as her back straightened confidently.

"Of course." Gwen's response was immediate. She had missed the quiet hours she and Morgana used to spend together, and though she had not voiced her fears to anyone, she had begun to fear that she had upset Morgana in some way and that was why her mistress was pulling away.

"Gwen," Morgana said with a pained urgency, her fingers tightening around her maid's wrist.

"What is it, milady?" Gwen asked, her hand moving to cover Morgana's. More and more over the past few months she had been noticing Morgana become anxious, panicked and scared for seemingly no reason. Her mistress would be fine, and then her eyes would lose focus or she would become distracted and then a momentary fit of anxiety would come over her. "Morgana," Gwen continued softly, her fingers squeezing her mistress's reassuringly. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I know," Morgana said, blinking rapidly in an attempt to focus her gaze. "I will," she said, smiling somewhat weakly at Gwen. "Now," she finished decisively.

And then she moved to her wardrobe and pulled out two of her cloaks and brought them over to where Gwen was still standing.

"We're going outside?" Gwen's eyebrows creased in confusion even as she reached for the thick cloak Morgana held out for her.

"Yes," the word was no more than a rush of air.

"Why did you let me undress you if we were going out?" Gwen asked, a touch of mothering peevishness in her voice as she pulled the cloak in her hands around her body.

"I hadn't decided then," Morgana replied truthfully. "It was only when you were about to leave … you looked so …" Morgana shook her head. Gwen had looked sad. As she had so often since Morgana had put an end to their nighttime chats. She hadn't wanted to lessen her time with Gwen, those hours in the faint light of her bedroom while they talked before she drifted off to sleep were her favorite time of day. But their talks could sometimes go on for a while, often so long that Morgana would pull back her blankets as she yawned inviting Gwen to stay the night with her so her maid did not have to journey home so late, while so tired. She never would have voluntarily given up that time with Gwen, but she needed all of the hours of the night she could get, and her time with Gwen was a sacrifice she had been compelled to make. "I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I've been scared."

"Scared of what?" Gwen asked, surprised by Morgana's admission and by the powerful streak of protectiveness it called up in her.

"You'll see," Morgana responded somewhat cryptically, her gaze drifting off for a moment before she focused on Gwen once more. "Come," Morgana said grasping Gwen's hand securely in her own. "We must be quiet."

---

When Morgana finally released Gwen's hand, they were standing in a secluded glen. Gwen had played in the forests surrounding Camelot often as a child, but she had never seen this spot before, and considering the complex path that Morgana had taken to get to it, she doubted that many others had seen it either.

"Milady, you'll catch cold," Gwen said, her eyes being drawn away from the beauty of the glen as she saw Morgana began to push her cloak off of her shoulders, exposing her pale skin to the cool night air.

Quickly Gwen moved towards her mistress and began to pull to cloak around her once again.

"It's okay," Morgana said softly, catching Gwen's hands in hers, holding them securely. "I'll be fine," she continued, watching Gwen thoughtfully for a second before she pressed a kiss to Gwen's knuckles and released her hand.

Morgana then pushed the cloak from about her arms again, and took a step back as Gwen watched her with a look of curiosity and worry.

"Please," Morgana's voice was soft, and almost pleading. "Don't be scared."

Gwen opened her mouth to say that she wasn't scared, that she trusted Morgana and would follow her anywhere, but before she could say a word Morgana dipped her head down and began to speak quietly in a language that Gwen did not understand.

Gwen stared at her mistress, mystified and – despite Morgana's plea – a little scared.

Morgana continued to speak softly, and as she did the wind around them seemed to pick up. Gwen grasped her cloak and pulled it more tightly around her to stop it from rustling in the wind, but Morgana seemed unaware of the environmental upheaval and continued chanting quietly, her hair blowing wildly about her face as her cloak billowed around her.

Morgana's head lifted and her eyes opened, incandescent blue orbs locking on Gwen's face. Morgana then shoved her hands out in front of her, and as her luminous eyes remained on Gwen's face, and her hands began to glow. Then, before Gwen's astonished eyes small orbs of light began to fly from Morgana's glowing hands until the glen around them was lit by the tiny, shimmering, dancing spheres.

"It's," Gwen gasped turning to look at Morgana with astonished eyes.

"Magic," Morgana whispered, finishing Gwen's sentence for her. "The words come to me in the night … in my sleep."

"That's why you've been sending me away," Gwen said as understanding blossomed inside of her.

Morgana nodded. "Are you scared?" the raven-haired beauty asked a few moments later as Gwen continued to stare at her, her expression inscrutable.

"No," Gwen said shaking her head before she took a step towards Morgana. She hesitated for a moment, and then grasped Morgana's hands. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful. I -" Gwen stopped speaking and dropped her head shyly, realizing that she had said too much.

"You're really not afraid?" Morgana asked, cupping Gwen's chin in her hand and angling her maid's face back up so that she could see her expression.

Gwen shook her head silent, her expression shy though she met Morgana's eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Morgana smiled, a wide, free, happy smile that reached her eyes and lit them. It was a smile the likes of which Gwen had not seen her mistress wear for far too long and she found herself smiling back, and then she was happily wrapping her arms around Morgana's body as her mistress drew her into a hug.

"I was so scared," Morgana murmured against Gwen's neck just above where her cloak was tied, "that you would be frightened of me. That you would … hate me."

"Never," Gwen declared fiercely, pulling back a little so that she could see Morgana's face. "That would never happen."

Morgana brought her hand to Gwen's face, and rested her warm palm on her maid's cheek.

"Never?" Morgana asked timidly, her teeth nervously ensnaring her bottom lip after the word fell from her lips.

"Never," Gwen confirmed immediately, no hint of doubt in her voice.

"There is something else I have wanted to share with you for a very long time," Morgana breathed out, her thumb stroking Gwen's cheek tenderly as she spoke.

"What is it, milad…"

Gwen's question was swallowed up by Morgana's lips as they pressed against her own, Morgana's other hand lifting so that she was cradling Gwen's face lovingly in her warm hands as she brushed her lips against Gwen's again and again.

Morgana's hands were trembling where they lay against Gwen's face, and Gwen lifted her hand to cover one, steadying it as her other hand moved to Morgana's hip, resting there lightly as she parted her lips and allowed Morgana to deepen the kiss.

When the need for air finally forced their lips apart, Morgana's chest was rising and falling rapidly and her lips were curved up into the most beautiful smile that Gwen had ever seen. Gwen stared at her mistress for a moment, her heart thundering beneath her breast, and then before she could think better of it, she reached out and cupped Morgana's jaw in her hand, her thumb moving to brush over her mistress's soft, kiss damp lips.

Morgana lifted her hand to cover Gwen's, keeping her maid's hand trapped against her and then kissed the tip of Gwen's thumb, her eyes closing a second later as she tilted her head into Gwen's hand, luxuriating in the warmth and the weight of it against her.

"It's …" Morgana began, her eyes still closed.

"Magic," Gwen breathed out, a soft, gentle smile coming over her features.

"Yes," Morgana breathed out, opening her eyes. "Magic," she whispered staring deeply into Gwen's twinkling brown eyes.

And then they were swaying together, their lips meeting once more as tiny flashing orbs danced around them.

The End


End file.
